Deathly Hallows: The Reading
by Nikki-Love013
Summary: The Weasley's, Potter's, Grangers, Dursley, and many more gather in the Great Hall to read the Deathly Hallows!
1. Chapter 1

_**First off: you should all just stop for a moment and thank the goddess xoMountaingirlxo. Seriously, start bowing. Without her, this story wouldn't be here right now.**_

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. It is nice to be back if I do say so myself. There is no guarantee that this won't be deleted a second time, but we can only cross our fingers. I have really, really good news. I may just be reposting it, but 90 percent of this story will be edited/added onto. It will be like a totally new story! Aha, I was just looking through my old work and was kind of disappointed in myself. It seemed really good at the time I posted it, but now. Well, it could be better. Which is why I hope I literally took care of the 'room for improvement!'**

**(PS – You'll notice, and I apologize in advance, but the ending gets sloppier and sloppier simply because I was growing tired and refused to sleep before posting this)**

**Also, I gave my friend a spare account of mine, for she wanted to post a story but did not want to wait the two days after sign ups. Her account is AccioNicole – her name is Nicole, btw – beautiful name, I know. Nicole's are really awesome ;) **

**So just check that out. **

**Please review! And hope you enjoy this story…again. **

**Real quick too…to understand the OC, Bella, read my oneshot "The Oblivion" in case you haven't already. She'll be added in the next chapter. I couldn't find an appropriate place to add her this chapter.**

"…no…no…" mumbled Harry, shaking his head and stepping back. "That can't no…no, please – we can just talk, I swear…"

Ron, despite himself, grinned at his flustered best mate. It seemed so out of character for Harry to resort to begging, but he assumed desperate times called for desperate measures. "Sorry Harry, but even your mum is for the idea."

Harry searched Ron's face for any sign of bluffing but found none; only the glint of humor is in his bright eyes as he no longer hid the smirk tugging at his lips. Harry turned his gaze to the book as if it were some kind of disease, inwardly groaning.

"C'mon, please-"

"Harry!" interrupted a voice. The two boys turned just in time to catch a mane of red hair walking through the Great Hall. Any other time, Harry would have been happy. Now the freckles and red hair severed as just another family who will be joining their story time.

"Nice to see you alive," commented George, ruffling Harry's messy hair. He winced slightly, but George and the others seemed unfazed by the common. You see, death at the moment was not a touchy topic; unless, of course, you're Harry Potter. Everything was touchy for him at the moment.

"Yeah," agreed Fred, following up behind his twin brother. He was one of the many fortunate lives to be brought back with Harry's Priori Incantatum curse. Harry should be happy to see him, as he usually is – along with the rest of the Weasleys – but like he said, now was not a good time for him. "Heard you're a real noble prat, and handed yourself over to Voldy-shorts."

Harry felt defensive and aggravated. His mouth open and words tumbled dumbly out of his mouth in answers. But before he could get very far, or convince anyone of anything, the door to the Great Hall opened again.

As usual, as soon as Harry saw the familiar black and red hair, his heart skipped a beat. I guess after sixteen years without ones parents can do that to a bloke. Still, a day later, it's hard for Harry to believe that the young women walking over to him, followed by a mane of messy black hair, are his parents.

But right now, if you hadn't noticed, Harry is too concerned to think about anything else except the book in Ron's hands.

"Mum!" He cried, meeting her halfway. His eyes – so like hers – watched him with curiosity until he asked, "This was your idea?"

She smiled in answer, and Harry inwardly groaned again. He had hoped Ron was bluffing. Had been almost positive this was a joke. But when Sirius pulled up beside James and Lily, he knew he was also in on this plan. "When we were your age, we would have killed for someone to read about our adventures to the entire student body."

Harry opened his mouth to explain that their idea of an 'adventure' was much different than his own, when a new voice spoke up from beside him.

"Well, you're not Harry Potter," explained Ginny, as if this were the most obvious thing. He looked at her – truly looked at her, for the first time in a long time, and nearly smiled. Nearly smiled. But then Sirius laughed, disrupting the closest thing to normal and happy Harry had in a long time, making him jump.

But James, he noticed, had only eyes for him. There was something in the look that told Harry he understand. Harry just wasn't sure how. He reached a hand out and squeezed Harry's shoulder in a manner that said, 'do this for your mother', before turning and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

And Harry finally, finally found some logic in this idea. If reading a few chapters out loud to the whole of Hogwarts was what it took for his family and friends to finally understand his struggles and what he had been through, then so be it.

Albus Dumbledore stood. It took Harry a moment to notice that the entire Hall was now full of students and teachers, parents and ghost alike. Many of them smiled fondly. It was, Harry realized, the first time in a long time that Albus Dumbledore had sat on that podium and welcomed the people within Hogwarts.

Those like the Marauders and Lily felt a rush of memories hit them, thinking back to the last time they had seen such a sight. And those like Harry and Ron and Hermione, though just a year ago witnessed the exact same scene, smiled as well. For no one could predict that only a year later he would be back.

"I believe we should begin, rather oddly, with the last book. Then we shall resume them in order."

Harry felt his smile vanish and his blood turn cold.

"Also, without further or do, we would like to ask Harry to read the first chapter."

Well, it seemed everyone was full of surprises today, thought Harry bitterly. He was reminded vaguely of the TriWizard Tournament, when all heads had turned to look at him, and he could do nothing but stare back, mouth open -

Ron nudged him in the back, aware that every gaze was waiting for him. He gave Harry one last forceful shove before he stood, stumbling a bit. Harry, gaining his bearings at last, turned to hiss at Ron.

"You're in this too. Every. Bit."

Ron tore is hand from Hermione, putting his face closer to Harrys and whispering, "What?"

Harry nodded, ashamed at feeling pleasured that he wasn't the only one going through this terrible feeling. Ron was in it too. And so was Hermione. Along with many other people who will be affected by this book.

But before Harry could retort, he stormed off toward Dumbledore. He swiftly handed him the novel and read the title, slightly shocked that it was the "Deathly Hallows". He had been going for something like, "Harry Potter and the git with no luck" or even, "Harry Potter and the rare times he got lucky and did good things".

He looked at Dumbledore and gulped. "This is a big book"

Dumbledore laughed. "Go on. Open up."

He looked up at the faces in the hall and felt as if he would be sick. Every single face stared back at him. Every single person eager to know every thought and detail about the life of Harry Potter. He couldn't do this…he just couldn't…he…

"Get on with it!" came a voice from the Ravenclaw table. To keep a book from a Ravenclaw should be a crime.

Harry gathered his bearings yet again and cleared his throat.** "The Dark Lord Ascending"**

**The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction. **

**"News?" asked the taller of the two. **

**"The best," replied Severus Snape. **

Harry looked over his shoulder. He saw Severus sitting just behind Dumbledore and smiled slightly. He knows some people in the Hall know the truth about Severus Snape, and that other vague the details, but it is still unclear to the many faces what kind of man he is. They had been there when Harry told Voldemort the truth, but it had meant nothing to them, just another detail that came and went in a time of battle and left through the rage and fight.

He knows in time, though, they will understand the extent of what happened.

**The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched. "Thought I might be late," said Yaxley, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight.**

Hermione shivered at the mention of Yaxely. She had been forced to spend a good half hour with that man down at the Ministry under the disguise of Mafilda Hopkins; the longest half hour of her life. He had done nothing but shout and abuse the muggleborns the entire time.

Ron squeezed her hand tightly, noting that the splinching scars seemed to pulse just a little bit more at the reminder of that man, whom had screwed up their escape from the Ministry.

**"It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?" Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of imposing wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. **

Draco narrowed his eyes at the description of the house. If he wasn't quite sure, he'd guess it'd be his own. Except, why would Harry Potter's journey begin at Malfoy Manor? Unless the story begins when they captured, he wonders, and his entire body stiffens and his blood turns to ice.

That is something he does not want to hear about again, already having to live through it.

**Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passed straight through, as though the dark metal was smoke.**

Neville winced slightly, thinking of the same barrier being set up the night Dumbledore died. He has promptly run right into in an attempt to barricade it, only to smash his nose and half his body in.

Lily pursed her lips. She had known the type of person Sev would turn into from the moment he called her a mudblood. But nothing could prepare her for the vivid description of him out and doing his Death Eater work.

And then there was the unclear accusation Harry had made just a mere day ago. Something about him being a spy for Dumbledore. But that would not make much sense. Dumbledore, at the current timeline, is not alive, and therefore leaving Severus to spy for no one…

**The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.**

**"He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks." Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.**

"Not surprising there," muttered Sirius in Remus's ear as Lucius flushed at the slight mocking insult. Yaxley, he concluded, was just mad that he could not clear his home with pure white peacocks like himself, whose blood is purest of them all…

Narcissa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.**

Denis Creevy raised his eyebrows. That was, to say the least, either magical or sinister.

"I read about that somewhere," whispered Hermione. "Death Eaters are known for setting up doorways sensitive to their Marks."

"Meaning?" asked Ron gruffly.

"Meaning," pressed Hermione. "That the doors can't open for anyone who isn't a Death Eater."

**The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the wall followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.**

"Is this from Harry's point of view or not?" asked a slightly agitated Ernie. It was, after all, Harry's story he had come to here. Not the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore and spent the last year torturing the students at Hogwarts, along with the Carrows.

"It is," said McGonagall, "That is how the spell works. However, the first chapter is something of a prologue."

**The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. **

Draco shifted slightly, uncomfortable at the vivid description of his home to the entire population of Hogwarts and plus. But in truth, it was that part that bothered him as much as the parts that were sure to come. Soon everyone would know that his home, Malfoy Manor, was home to the Darkest Wizard of time and his many followers.

He felt shocked at the shame building inside himself.

**Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. **

"What?" gasped James, sick. Fear and anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach has he thought of all the possible people it could be. There were too many, he realized, with a sickening feeling. Voldemort killed anyone…

And then a whisper, barely audible, at the teachers table, could be heard. "That's me."

Many heads turned to look at Professor Burbage, who seemed to be shaking by the mere memory of it. McGonagall gasped, the pieces fitting together like a puzzle as she remembered the muggle studies teacher reportedly 'missing' after sixth year.

"No doubt the Carrows work," spat Ginny, shaking with anger. She seemed to be speaking for everyone in Dumbledore's Army, as she was one of the leaders. The more outspoken one, as you can see. "They needed her gone to get the position for Muggle Studies. So they could torment us kids."

"How did they do it?" asked Cho Chang after an alarming silence full of anger.

"I don't remember. I just remember…black robes. A lot of them, taking me from my home…" Her voice lowered until she stopped. She shook her head. "Then I woke up there."

Lily shivered, and not from the cold. She couldn't imagine waking up to a situation like that. The hopelessness. The helplessness. The undeniable truth that you are going to die, and that your mercy is in the hands of the most evil wizard of time…

**None of the people seated underneath this singular sight were looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.**

Draco stiffened, almost positive he knew who that was. Not that he had been fond of Burbage, or her class, but she was a Hogwarts teacher. Those don't usually revolve around ones kitchen table, preparing for death.

**"Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."**

"What watch does this guy go by?" muttered George, exasperated.

Fred nodded in agreement, feigning dramatic exasperation. "I know…'very nearly late'...honestly, Dark Wizards these days.."

**The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.**

His description was not needed amongst the many students and teachers at Hogwarts. Up until just yesterday, a majority of people had never even known what the illustrious man looked like, nor could they even begin to imagine he looked the way he did.

But they all saw, at one point or another, during the battle, what he looked like. The entire Light side had been called outside the castle walls by the voice, which echoed through the very walls of Hogwarts. That had been the moment when Harry had been declared 'dead' by the Dark Wizard, even if it were otherwise…

**"Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley - beside Dolohov."**

"You're his right hand man," said Cedric Diggory, disgusted. He couldn't keep the accusation out of his voice either.

"That explains why he was Headmaster," muttered Charlier darkly. He already had a feeling who was his 'left hand' man. Let's just say it wasn't so much a man as it was a psychopathic women.

Lily swallowed thickly. It seemed even the future – or the parts she had missed – still did not change. She felt stupid for even believing otherwise. She felt stupid for even considering or hoping that things might be different, or he might have changed…perhaps, she would always hope that…it was her greatest weakness…

**The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.**

**"So?"**

**"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."**

The words had barely left Harry's mouth, but the reaction was instantaneous. James gave a roar of anger, followed by Sirius and Remus, only to know that half of the Hall had done the same thing. Anger coursing through their veins, they felt their hands itching their wands, and no one seemed to stop them, even if they could.

Lily Potter didn't even move. Her head dropped to her lap, and her face screwed up in an emotion unknown. Defeat, it almost felt like. With a bit of disappointment, and hurt, and anger…

"It was you!" roared Mad-Eye. "You're the bastard that sold us out to Voldemort!"

Kingsley, and much of the Order, was seething. And surprisingly, so was Fred. His brother had nearly died because of what that greasy-git decided to divulge! And while the Weasley were all just as mad, and the Order, and the students and teachers, no one as mad as the one boy, now standing with the book held limply in one hand.

"Stop!"

Everyone silenced immediately. It was shock, to say the least, that drove everyone to be quiet. It seemed too surreal for Harry Potter - the boy Severus Snape hated most, and he him – was defending the murder.

Harry looked at everyone and shook his head. "Please don't insult our intelligence. Do you think we would let him sit there if he was any sort of Death Eater?" When no one spoke up against him, Harry felt his point was clear. Just not clear enough. He felt the urge to just tell them all now, explain every bit of it to them so they'd understand, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just continue."

**The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.**

**"Saturday, at nightfall," repeated Voldemort.**

Hermione sat up straighter in her seat, taking a deep breath. Her eyes grazed the room, taking in the many students and teachers, but her eyes sorting only those directly affected by this piece of information.

The Weasleys, (Fleur as well) Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus, Ron, Hagrid, and many others. All of them looked pretty angry, their jaws lined and faces set in a way that if looks could kill. But Harry had explained to her and Ron the circumstances, and though hard to believe and accept, she did.

**His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.**

Dumbledore smiled slightly. Voldemort had tried to penetrate Snape's mind, something he knows is impossible and will never be. But if he was correct, he's almost positive Snape did let him in his mind that time. This way he could see Snape was not lying and gain his trust.

**"Good. Very good. And this information comes-"**

**"-from the source we discussed," said Snape.**

"What bloody source?" snapped Remus. He wanted to know who the traitor was. James and Sirius looked at him, both confused as to why it bothered him so much, but with one look at him, they knew they wouldn't like the answer.

"What is it, Moony?" asked Sirius, forbidding bounding through him. "What happens?"

Remus shook his head, his teeth grinding together with the effort of not screaming at the book in frustration.

**"My Lord."**

**Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him.**

**"My Lord, I have heard differently."**

"That would be the false trail," inquired Hagrid. Everyone looked at him, confused, along with James, Lily and Sirius.

"What's the false trail?" demanded James, his blood pounding in slight panic. Something was unraveling right before his eyes and he couldn't get any hint on what it was. "What're you talking about?"

But no one would tell him.

**Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."**

Mad Eye cursed. The plan had been working perfectly! Harry would have been safe had it not been for this mysterious traitor that they yet to know…George wouldn't have lost an ear…he wouldn't have died…

**Snape was smiling.**

**"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."**

Lucius snorted.

**"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.**

Hermione bit her lip. Severus is too trusted, however, for Voldemort not to believe his theory over Yaxely.

**"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."**

Percey's face brightened with shame as he looked the other way. He had been a part of that entire mess. He had been, at one point, his parents biggest enemy: the Ministry.

**"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.**

"The Ministry?" asked Lily weakly. It seemed the second wizarding war had been much worse than the first, by far. And it only pained her to think that her son was in the middle of it all. A mere seventeen year old.

**Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.**

**"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy"**

**Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.**

**"Where are they going to hide the boy next?"**

"Don't you dare," growled Professor Flitwick, who sat next to Snape.

Ted Tonks and his wife exchange looks. They had never been so scared in their life when they learned that Death Eaters – and Voldemort himself – had attacked during what was supposed to be a 'safe' precaution.

**"At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."**

**"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"**

**Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders.**

**"My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have, with difficulty, and after great effort, succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."**

"P-pius?" sputtered Percy, looking around widely as if someone would counter what was just read. When no one does, he sits back down, shaken. He had talked to that man plenty of times and never once did he know…did he expect…

**Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a sharp face and black hair, patted his back. **

**"It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."**

"They're going to kill the Minister?" cried a woman next to the Gryffindor Table. Many heads turned to face her, only in time to realize she was a women who died in the first wizarding world.

"They'll have to," said Sprout sadly. "If they want to get the Ministry."

**"Yes, my Lord, that is true, but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."**

Mr. Weasley sighed heavily. He never liked the man, especially sense the day he had visited the Burrow. Him and Harry had been screaming at each other, nose to nose, when they'd burst in, and although he is the Minister, he isn't sure what could have happened had he not come in at that precise time.

But he never wanted him dead.

**"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."**

"Oh no," muttered Lily at the same time James and Sirius put two and two together. Remus's fury. The false trail. Snape's information to Voldemort. The traitor. "You were ambushed," whispered Lily, paling many degrees. It seems everyone else had figured out the same thing, falling silent in terror and at what was to come. "Weren't you?"

Remus didn't say anything. Sirius turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who tried and failed to remain impassive. Hermione gave in and nodded.

James gave an alarming noise between terror and anger. If it had not been for Harry, he would be over by Snape in a matter of two seconds and hex him…worse, hurt him…he would make him pay. But ironically, the boy whose life is at danger is the boy stopping him.

**"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."**

"Excep' for zee fact zee Order iz not idiotic!" said Fleur angrily, flipping her hair in slightly offense. "Zey know better zan zat!"

**"He will not do either," said Snape. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."**

"That only leaves so many options of transportation then," said Dean Thomas, looking skeptically at Ron for answers. He had a nagging suspicion, but he wasn't quite sure if the idea was idiotic or smart…

**"All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."**

"Oh, no…" muttered Luna, putting her hands in her face. She had just remembered what Ginny said during school. Something about…about broomsticks…

**Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."**

An anger seemed to settle on the Hall. Harry Potter is ten times the person Voldemort is. He's faced the wizard before he could even talk and destroyed him. Then again at eleven, then twelve; Cedric remembered the graveyard all too well, although he doesn't know the details. Then there was the fight at the Ministry, followed by once and for all, yesterday.

Someone far off snorted, because in fact, Harry Potter did win.

**The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. **

Despite everything, Harry stopped reading to laugh.

**Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.**

**Professor Burbage cringed.**

**"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."**

Many people looked at Harry, not really shocked. He had pretty much admitted it to Voldemort less than twenty four hours ago that he was the Chosen One. But it was still not something you got used to. A classmate destined to destroy the darkest wizard of all time. Even if it is Harry Potter.

**At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet…**

**"Wormtail," said Voldemort,**

The remaining Maurders felt there blood turn cold. No one had spoken the truth out loud, but it was pretty obvious to James and his fellow companions that the Potter's had figured out what had happened. Peter had betrayed them in the worst way possible. And for that, James and Lily weren't surprised he was in the story, at all.

They just didn't really want to see him make it out of the story, that's all.

**with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"**

"Who is – who is the prisoner?" asked Colin Creevy, his blood turning cold.

**"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.**

James let out a dry laugh. Something he would do usually laugh at fondly, just because it was so typically Peter…how his best friend would act…but now it came back to bite him in the butt. His cowardly acts were no longer funny to the Marauders. In fact, they despised them, as it was one the many reasons he switched sides and betrayed them.

**"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."**

"What? Why?" asked Molly. She always wondered why Harry and Voldemort had such problems with their wands, along with odd happenings. That night in the graveyard. Harry's claim at the Burrow. The Elder Wand business at the last battle.

**The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.**

"Which means whomever he chooses is on the bottom of his bottom list," noted Alice Longbottom, who was kind of looking forward to the Death Eater's humiliation and discomfort.

**"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see,Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand."**

Lucius face burned. Everyone turned to him. Hermione, though saw it as a sign of his lack of loyalty. He may be using the Malfoy's home, and he may be a pureblood family, but it seems his ability to please his Lord is not so well.

**Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.**

Pity, honestly and truly, swam in many. That is not a situation they could imagine being in. Sirius, however, was a different story. He had been a Black all his life. He had chosen, one of the most dangerous things a Black could do (for that's where Bellatrix, his mother and father all tied together), to not be a Black. And though he paid for it, he never once did what Lucius did.

He never hid his fear and went along with something because it was the safer of the two.

**"My Lord?"**

**"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."**

**"I-," **

**Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.**

**"And the core?"**

**"Dragon - dragon heartstring."**

**"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.**

At this point, no one laughed. This was cruel.

**"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"**

**Some of the throng sniggered.**

**"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late. What is it about my presence in your home that displaces you, Lucius?"**

Draco avoided the looks of his many classmates. They seemed to be taking into account, for the first time ever, the difficulties he faced. He had no choice but to follow his father and mother. And it's quite clear they don't want this life style anymore.

**"Nothing - nothing, my Lord!"**

**"Such lies Lucius."**

**The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.**

Arthur involuntarily twitched**. **

**The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.**

Charlie grew stiff at the reminder of that snake. Or any snake, really. He had almost lost his father to one of those creatures, along with a little sister.

**"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"**

Draco gave a snort of sorts, and then quickly covered it up with a cough, eying his father.

**"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it - we do."**

**To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact.**

"A Death Eater? Afraid of Voldemort?" said Sirius in mock sarcasm. He thought of Regulus. Even if he did return, and was in this very room- he wouldn't care, he told himself. That doesn't matter. He had been really cut up when his younger brother chose another path – he was so sure he would follow in his older brothers footsteps –

But he never let it show. It didn't matter much anyway. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, right?

He wouldn't care.

He wouldn't. And yet his eyes swept the length of the room, looking for that familiar mane of black hair.

**"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."**

"Three guesses who that is…" muttered Sirius, rolling his eyes**. **

**She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.**

Neville's face screwed up in disgust and hatred; the only reassuring fact was that his mother and father were now here, sitting just beside him.

**"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."**

"Oh, bloody hell, don't get this women started…" muttered Sirius. James couldn't help it. After spending years with Sirius, he'd come to enjoy his snide comments about his evil cousin.

**Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.**

**"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"**

**"No higher pleasure, even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"**

**She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.**

**"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."**

**"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolve."**

Remus looked up from his son for the first time. Tonks placed her hand in his and he relaxed. The Marauders had nothing for hatred. When someone – anyone – talked of Remus and his fury little problem. It was as if they had been personally insulted themselves.

**There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.**

"Wasn't it always ugly?"

"-Sirius-"

**"She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We - Narcissa and I - have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. **

Many growled at the name. Ted was quite surprised, but felt gratitude all the same.

**This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."**

"That must have been why she wanted me so bad that night!" cried Tonks, remembering how her and Ron had barely managed to shake the Death Eater of their tail. She felt angry and humiliated. And then the anger was quickly replaced with something else as she remembered where she was – and where this Aunt of her was – and she realized she had someone to thank for that.

She promptly stood up, wrapped Molly Weasley in a hug.

Remus chuckled.

**"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"**

Minerva, though never fond of the Slytherin boy, jumped to his and Remus's defense. "And what would your children be? Snakes?

**The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.**

**"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."**

**And the laughter died at once.**

"It's like they are his puppets," said Lavender Brown.

**"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."**

Dean, sick said "What's he getting at?"

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, who nodded. "Voldemort was a halfblood. He killed his muggle father- that's what he's getting at."

Many did not know this. But Dean, over the noise, pressed the matter. "So he wants Bellatrix to kill Tonks and the others?"

Harry nodded.

**"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"**

**"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world - we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain!"**

**Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.**

**"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.**

Lily bit her lip, turning her head away from the book. She felt James wrap his arms around her, and she immediately melted into them.

**Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"**

Hermione gasped slightly. She hadn't really thought of the sacrifices Snape had to make as a spy for Voldemort. She's not sure she would be able to do it. Only those who are strong enough to look into the face of a person they know, without a chance of helping them, are fit for the job. And she never realized how terrible that job could be until now.

**"Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.**

**"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.**

Draco bowed his head.

Ron looked sick. It's probably even worse for Draco, having to watch one of his fellow Hogwarts teachers murdered right before his eyes. He wonders vaguely if he's ever seen death before this.

**"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"And a fine teacher at that!" said Hagrid from beside her, and she smiled weakly. She could not imagine what Harry was going through – this entire book is about him and his struggles. She can barely get by the bit of her own without tears of terror sprinkling her eyes.

**There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.**

**"Yes. Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles and how they are not so different from us." **

"Muggle are different than him," muttered Ron. "They're twice the person he is."

**One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.**

**"Severus - please – please - "**

Snape's fist turned white from the pressure. He rested his elbow on the table and pulled his hands through his hair. He did not want to hear – for the second time – her pleading to him for his life. The helpless feeling he had felt at the time was all coming back to him.

**"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance. She would have us all mate with Muggles and or, no doubt, werewolves."**

Sirius and James growled as the same time Hermione moaned. "Oh, Professor, why would you post that kind of article at a time like this?"

"I – I wasn't just going to s-stop sharing my b-belief because of this war…" she sniffed, "I knew it was d-dangerous, but it was the only effective stance I c-could t-take…"

**Nobody laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.**

Harry looked sympathetically at his professor before saying the next line. He was one of the bravest men he'd ever know.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

"No!" cried many, and Dumbledore bowed his head. Burbage cried harder than ever. She was, however, curious as to what happened moments after her death…

**The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.**

Everyone looked at him, not blaming him in the least.

**"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.**

And as Harry closed the book, the sound of Burbage screaming echoed off the walls.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, the last chapter is posted for Deathly Hallows: The Reading! It's a one shot, so make sure to check it out on my page!


End file.
